


Guard Dog

by sunshinelou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A THOT, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, Daichi is a SLUT, Daichi's a little mean, Dirty Talk, Dom Daichi, Dom/sub, Fights, Fist Fights, Guns, I like him mean :), I only say it like 7544354343 times, Kentarou has to lead how to meditate, Knives, Koushi is a little shit I LOVE IT, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Shooting Guns, Sparring, Top Sawamura Daichi, Training, anyway, eww omg I'm gross, fleshlight, hajime is the squad leader of my dreams WORSHIP HIM, is that it for tags? I'll add more if I think of them, kentarou being shy is a head canon I'm also willing to die for, kentarou is our soft boy ugh, once again I am inspired by art ooooh such a surprise, one shot for now, possible two shot, safe sex, scowling, slow burn ish? it's longer than I thought at least, sub kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: Iwaizumi eyes leveled with Sugawara. “Don’t you think it would be too forward to ask Sawamura to do that?” The squad leader questions.“Well you know Daichi. He wouldn’t do anything unless the other party wants to. It’s when they say yes, that’s Daichi tends to get a little intense.” Koushi says sweetly.“It might not be too bad an idea, Iwa. Daichi definitely has the magic touch and it just might set him straight. He’ll be a lil blissed out for a while, relax for a little. Or just too tired to fight back with how Daichi’ll work him.” Tetsurou comments, making Tooru even more confused.“Uh, sorry to interrupt but what the hell are you lot talking about? What is this about Dai-Chan having the magic what?” Tooru asked.“You don't know?” Tetsurou lightly, leaning against the door. “Oh well I guess you were under Akaashi before you came to our squad. Before, back when Daichi was a squad leader and we worked under Ukai, Daichi had this… process for lack of a better word, of setting his team members straight. I mean… he has the perfect dick to do it.”Tooru sputters, face colored beet red at Tetsurou’s words. “He wha-?”.Orrrrrin which Daichi straightens Kentarou out.





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! So as you probably knowwwwwww I have finished the first part of my series and I'm working on the next part along with one shots. This is poorly edited and I'll clean it up later but I WAS MAD EXCITED TO SHARE SO HERE IT IS AS NEARLY 1AM MY TIME OMGGGGGG
> 
> This came out wayyyy longer than I excepted it too I wrote the sex scene first and thought it was flat so I build some background and now I feel like it's a whole thing. I really bad a one shots yikes
> 
> This is an odd pairing for me personally because I'm pretty sure Daichi and Kentarou have literally never spoken manga or anime but there's a piece I saw on Tumblr that I have [here](https://nekokat42.tumblr.com/post/179898662087/some-kind-of-mafia-au-commission-twitter) and featured in the work. It's by an artist name Kot I believe and y'all please go check out all their stuff! They are amazing! Their art makes me extremely mushy inside you don't know (and there's spicy bits too oooooh)
> 
> lastly, if you have any prompts you really want written, hit me up! lets be friends :) my twitter is killuaxlevi if you wanna follow, slide into the dms, all that. thank u xoxo
> 
> thank you

 (do you guys see this!!!! ahhhhhh I'm screaming into the night!)

* * *

 

“Neko, do you copy?” Iwaizumi Hajime voice rings in his squads’ earpieces. The squad leader surveys the area outside the event, his hard eyes on the buzzing cars that speed through the bright Tokyo streets. On the opposite side of the building Kuroo Tetsurou’s sharp eyes watched for any sudden movements through the alley, a lazy grin on his face as he filed his sharp nails as he glances down at the two unconscious bodyguards tied up besides his feet.

 

“Copy, captain.” He responds easily.

 

“Shittykawa and Fairy Face, copy?” He prompts to his grey-haired pretty faced coworker and his partner since they were young kids, the pair that trained in the same dojo to graduating side by side.

 

“There _has_ to be a better code name for me, Iwa-Chan! How about _alien buster_ or oh oh oh! _Vice captain-“_ Oikawa Tooru begins to complain. His whining causing Hajime to sigh exasperatedly.

 

“Do. You. _Copy?”_ He ask again and Tooru whines a weak _copy,_ no doubt a pout on his face. He was on the top floor in front of the meeting room, taking place of the bodyguards Kuroo _took care_ of earlier. They guarded the large washitu room in which a dispute was unfolding unbeknownst the club happening down below. With him was Sugawara Koushi. Tapping his earpiece as he chirps a happy _copy!_ before addressing Tooru.

 

“At least you’re not call Fairy Face. I haven’t had the slightest clue as to why I am call so.” He says pleasantly, hands beside his back while he rocks on his feet two and fro.

 

Tooru scowls over at him, a harsh smile on his face. “I haven’t got the slightest clue either, _Mr. Refreshing.”_ He presses the nickname yet Koushi is unfazed, facing forward once again and Tooru cracks his knuckles irritably at the happy-go-lucky.

 

“Mad dog, copy?”

 

There was a long pause. For a moment, the team all thought they had lost him much like a mission they were tasked with months prior. Hajime was about to speak again before he hear a throaty grunt over the earpiece. He sighs loudly.

 

“You can’t just groan over the piece! That isn’t a callback, Mag Dog-chan!” Tooru scowls over the earpiece and the fake blonde growls, making the later pout. “Don’t growl after I just said what I said!”

 

“I need a _real_ response.” Hajime tries again and Kyoutani Kentarou looks up to the club’s ceiling and groans before pressing his ear piece and muttering _copy or whatever._

 

 _“_ Why doesn’t he listen to _meee?”_ Tooru whines and Koushi whistles teasingly, as if to say _why would he_ and Tooru grits his teeth.

 

“Okay. This is the plan again. Hata Habiki is currently trying to make a deal with Kageyama-san. Because he and Kozume-san have already created a pact, he is going to decline. If Hata accepts it, our night will be easy and clean. All we gotta do is escort Kageyama out safely. If he doesn’t—which we believe he won’t because he might have got wind of the contract prior to this meeting—then he'll have a hit on Kageyama."

 

“Not if I have something to do with it! I will protect my koukai with my life!” Tooru declares over the earpiece.

 

“That isn’t your junior anymore, idiot. That’s Kageyama-san to _you,_ trashykawa.” Hajime corrects.

 

“That one’s even worst!” Tooru complains. Kyoutani rolls his eyes at his senpai’s whining. His eyes flicker over the bright lights of the club strobing every which way. He’s dressed casually for a cover up. Black jeans paired with a loose enough black tee to console his bulletproof vest. On him was two nine mm handguns and two pocket knives tucked safely away. He was a floor below Tooru and Koushi, the two bickering from what he could see, Tooru taking whatever he was talking about too seriously while Koushi took everything he was saying with a grain of salt, smiling knowingly.

 

The club scene that he was watching before his eyes was a front. Or more so a really smart business venture. The owner was some old yakuza big shot—that Hajime would scowl him for not remembering that name of—who owned the club but used the space on the second and third floor for _real_ business dealings. Most of the happenings were illegal and wouldn’t be a good look in the public eye. It was meant to be “fair ground” where leaders could come together to settle disputes and erect contracts with no fear of a setup. It was also insanely lucrative, the unknowing partiers spending their money while a dark organization made dealings above their heads.

 

“I believe if we are able to secure him by getting Kageyama in the car, we'll be able to prevent the hit that will come to follow." Hajime explains. The meeting should be wrapping up at any moment and Shigeru has my signal to book it and get Kageyama as far and fast as he could from here _if_ anything happens tonight. We are only to fight those that shoot at us, _if that happens_. Once we have an opening to retreat, you do, clear?”

 

Three of the four members repeat _clear_ back to their squad leader and Hajime doesn’t bother to get an answer from Kentarou. Although the boy didn’t follow directions well, he listened to reason well and did his job well.

 

As Hajime predicted, the doors opened quietly against all the music, revealing a neutral faced Tobio in a grey suit. Behind him was a large man with a scar running from above his left eye and down his chin. He was balding and in his late forties or so. Habiki has been ruling Shinagawa and Kamata, the south of Tokyo for nearly fifteen years now. He was knowledgeable and had the strength to back up his bark. But his downfall was his overwhelming sense of pride. He looked down at anyone of high status that was younger than him and left his rage cloud his better judgement. Which was what was happening right now.

 

As Habiki and Tobio begin their way down the stairs in silence, Tooru and Koushi followed after, the fun and play on their faces vanishing. The walk in slow and tense against the pulsing fast paced music and the older male flips back his coat, brushing the front of his suit. The action doesn’t go unseen by Kentarou however. The man’s hands were too slow to be casual so the blonde bodyguard moves from his spot to get into a better location. He caught the eyes of Tooru, the silence _stay in your location_ is what he translated in Tooru's neutral expression but his koukai didn’t listen. From the bar Kentarou relocates to the right of the stairs, turning away from Tooru’s burning eyes. He watched the older gentleman’s face. His taut features and dark eyes didn’t seem like he took Tobio’s rejection well.

 

Before anyone could react, Habiki pulls out a gun, shooting the ceiling. He grabs Tobio by the back of his collar, pulling him back and circling his arm around the younger male’s neck. Screaming and rushing begins, civilians scrambling to any exit available. Then other men pull in, dressed darkly with all sorts of knives and weapons on them as well. They begin to form a circle around Habiki and Tobio, weapons not drawn but at their disposal.

 

“Kuroo just came around to the front after they attacked him. They set us up. _Fuck.”_ Hajime swears. One thing he hadn’t expected was a setup _tonight_. Habiki was usually cleaner than this, hiring a sniper of some sort to take out his enemies. He must’ve been desperate to pull off such a messy plan. “All units, don’t move until commanded to. We don’t want any sudden movements setting off-“

 

Kentarou comes up from the side however, swiftly throwing a knife into the back of Habiki’s leg with impeccable aim, watching the older gentleman crumble under the pain. The bodyguard sticks out his leg to trip Tobio backwards just as gunshot ring out so younger male gets out of the way of fire that is shot in their direction. He pulls his client into his chest, his eyes on Koushi whose back is pressed against Tooru’s as they begin shooting the opposition.

 

He takes his gun out, grabbing a glass of alcohol off the table and throwing it towards some gunmen. He flicks his lighter and chucks that as well and a fire blazes brightly. He hoists himself up and rushing towards the door, where Kuroo stood with wide eyes.

 

“Whatcha look at me like that for, damn cat?! _Take him!_ ” Kentarou snaps, practically throwing Tobio at the older male. One man comes charging at him from behind with a loud shout. He turns around, pulling back a powerful punch, cleanly knocking the man out. Tooru finished fighting but was leaning heavily on Koushi, a large cut on his side.

 

“Mad Dog, we need to get out of here.” Koushi yells over the fire alarm, which triggered the rain of water from the ceiling sprinklers.

 

“I ain’t leaving till I get Habiki in my hands-“ The younger man begins to yell back at his silver haired coworker.

 

Kentarou groans when he feels the knife dig into his shoulder. He takes hold of the the man’s wrist and literally _throws him_ , Kentarou twisting the assailants's at the same time until he hears it crack. He shoves the wailing man into two others approaching.

 

“Come on! Is that all ya got?” He roared, a manic grin on his face, sweat pouring from the heat that wasn’t even nearby, but the fire slowly starting to spread, causing it to get unbearably warm.

 

“Kentarou!” Hajime yelled, reaching to pull his koukai by his shirt. “Get you fuck out of there now! Let’s go!”

# .

 

Kentarou hissed as Hajime’s hand, curled in a fist, came crashing down on the center of his head, slamming down harshly but he didn’t say anything, just glared as he rubbed the sore spot.

 

“That was completely and utterly irresponsible! I was going in there to _negotiate_ and you completely took things into your own fucking hands. Not only that, the way you aimed that knife could have easily hurt Kageyama as well as the fact that you manhandled the hell out of our client. You _then_ set the bar _on fire?!_ That could have easily hurt you, Tooru or Koushi. Don't even get me started on the _expenses._ Tooru got _hurt_ having to participate in the fight _you_ fucking started. You got a fucking knife to the shoulder And even after the mission—which was to get Kageyama-san out of there need I remind you— even with that was completed, you still went back and tried to do whatever the hell you wanted.”

 

Kentarou mumbles under his breath a quick _sorry_ but Hajime isn’t having any of that. He slams his fist against the table, his eyes sharp and brows furrowed. Kentarou couldn’t keep himself from flinching at the sound, jerking in his seat as he looks down at his lap. His hands were digging into the fabric of his sweatpants, holding himself together silently as his senpai rantted at him.

 

“You look at me when I’m talking to you, mutt.” Kentarou frowns even more, knowing his Senpai only used that nickname when he was trying to _hurt_ him, make him really feel how pissed off he really was.

 

“I got worked up just standing around all night.” Kentarou started, his voice low and only _slightly_ apologetic. “And because we didn’t expect Habiki to be the one to take Kageyama out I panicked. But in that, I improvised. I understood that my plan and my behavior were a little overboard-”

 

“A little?” Hajime asked incredulously.

 

“-But I don’t regret what I did.”

 

Hajime’s eyes darkened even more at the last sentence. He places his hands on each arm of the chair, bending so he was face to face with his koukai.

 

There was shuffling until Koushi opens the door, spilling out Tooru and Tetsurou who has their ears pressed against the door.

 

“Hajime, it seems like you have a queue of folks that need to see you.” Koushi says cheerfully as he exposing the two who were clearly eavesdropping and Tooru attempts to lunge at him, pulled back Tetsurou last minute.

 

Tooru dusts himself off, standing and moving towards his Koukai. “Now, now Mad Dog-Chan. I think you know better than to talk to your squad leader like that, hmm?”

 

Kentarou doesn’t even bother to look Tooru’s but his eyes definitely narrow at the passive tone. Tooru smacked his lips at being ignored, stepping even closer. His mocha eyes were lowered, a chilling smile on his face.

 

“Oh? You don’t have anything to say? Well I think running 20 laps around the field would be appropriate, right?” His aura threw the bottle blonde off as it always does, making him jump back a bit. “Get to it. _Now,_ mutt.” They stare each other down before the older male gives the latter space to get up. Kentarou keep his gaze to the ground, his face pinched up tightly as he leaves to the room to exit out towards the field.

 

When the door closes, Hajime sags, slumping in the chair.

 

“So I guess talking to him straight up didn’t help, Iwa-Chan?” Tooru asked, delivering a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek

 

“Like talking to a wall.” Hajime complains. “He was completely unfazed no matter how I said it. He just, as long as he does the mission, he doesn’t care about rules in the slightest. It’s so infuriating! That kid's gonna get himself hurt one day! Not to mention the wound you got because he made us have to fight more guys off than we should of. He got Kageyama-san in the crossfire and he doesn’t know how to take responsibility. I just. I can’t let it past anymore. I just don’t know what to do.” Hajime rants, running a hand through his hair as he breathes in deeply.

 

“ _Well~_ I do have a suggestion if you are will to listen, Captain.” Koushi offers coyly.

 

“Sure. S’not like I have any ideas.” Hajime says loosely.

 

“Well I think if it isn’t too much trouble, we could take him to Daichi. Get him to straighten Kentarou out a bit.” Koushi suggest vaguely, a sweet smile on his face.

 

Tooru looked at the slivered hair bodyguard, not getting the connection as to how Daichi out of every and anyone else would be the most helpful. Sure he had great control and was good leader, great fighter as well but why him? Tetsurou seemed to understand though, his face curling into a sly grin.

 

Sawamura Daichi at only 30 years old ran the northern half of Tokyo from Okikubo to Koiwa. He was gentle when needed but was good with strategies and planning ahead of time. He was a genius that could analyze a deal or contract and find its loopholes in seconds. But he was extremely humble and giving, always a caring, responsible smile on his face.

 

Iwaizumi eyes leveled with Sugawara. “Don’t you think it would be too forward to ask Sawamura to do that?” The squad leader questions.

 

“Well you know Daichi. He wouldn’t do anything unless the other party wants to. It’s when they say yes, _that’s_ Daichi tends to get a little intense.” Koushi says sweetly.

 

“It might not be too bad an idea, Iwa. Daichi definitely has the magic touch and it _just_ might set him straight. He’ll be a lil blissed out for a while, relax for a little. Or just too tired to fight us with how Daichi’ll work him.” Tetsurou comments, making Tooru even more confused.

 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but what the hell are you lot talking about? What is this about Dai-Chan having the magic what?” Tooru asked.

 

“You don't know?” Tetsurou lightly, leaning against the door. “Oh well I guess you were under Akaashi before you came to our squad. Before, back when Daichi was a squad leader and we worked under Ukai, Daichi had this… process for lack of a better word, of setting his team members straight. I mean… he has the perfect dick to do it.”

 

Tooru sputters, face colored beet red at Tetsurou’s words. “He wha-?”

 

“He basically offered a clear-up-your-act service. Someone was acting up, he’d do one-on-ones with them. Spar with them, cook and clean with them. Have sex too. Daichi would _wreck you._ I did it. Sugawara’s done it before to.”

 

“Y-You…?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Yeah. I thinks he became leader… when he was 22 or so?” Tetsurou says, tapping his chin as he thought back to the memories. “I was still nineteen and I didn’t wanna listen to him one bit. I was so annoyed by his goody boy personality. And it was fun seeing him angry. Not even six months in and he _fuckedddd_ me. I’ve never bottomed before and I genuinely would like. Only _ever_ for Daichi.”

 

“I just acted out so he could do that to me too.” Koushi supplies, throwing up the peace sign and sticking his tongue out.

 

“Pervert.” Tooru says under breath. Koushi beamed at him but said nothing else.

 

“You know Daichi will work him to the bone even if he doesn’t have sex with him.” Koushi continues. “I think it’ll be good practice to spar and train under him regardless. Sex is just a bonus in my opinion.”

 

“You think Daichi wouldn't be too busy? He isn’t a squad leader anymore. He’s-”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle it.” Is all Koushi offers and Hajime sighs, nodding as he running a hand over his face.

# .

 

A week later, Hajime, Koushi and Kentarou find themselves driving near midnight in an all black five-sitter, enduring a three hour drive in silence. It took only thirty minutes to be out of the city, the sun setting on green fields, disappearing behind lush trees.

 

Kentarou had asked once where they were going and simultaneously received a dark glare from Hajime and a wink/ _you’ll see_ combo from Koushi. He didn’t try to figure it out again, settling next to the window seat as he watched the night dress the sky.

 

He seemed to have dozed off because he rose to Sugawara open his side of the car for him, shaking him gently awake.

 

“Come on, Kyou-chan. We’re meeting someone important.” Sugawara says softly, closing the door behind his junior as Hajime waited on the other side.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Kentarou batted the older man’s hands away, walking past the both of them as he picked up the duffle bag he packed.

 

“Mutt, _stay_ and wait for your senpais. I could care less if you just woke up. Behave.” Hajime grips the back of the younger boy’s collar, first in a vice grip. Kentarou tugs but to no avail. He lowers his head, a weak _sorry_ tumbling out of his mouth.

 

Hajime yanks him back a bit, walking in front of him and down the brick walkway.

 

The door opens before they reach it, a man with a larger build than Hajime stands as the door, a pleasant smile on his face as leans against the threshold, a tank top and sweats adoring him.

 

“You don’t need to stand at the door waiting like a mother Sawamura.” Hajime stands, first to reach out and grip the man’s hand. The man grins, accepting the hand but also pulling him into a hug.

 

“No need to call me Sawamura here, Hajime. It is good to see you. Also, facial hair looks good on you.” He claps a large, warm hand on Hajime’s shoulder and Kentarou witnesses his senpai… _blush?_

 

“ _Daiiiii-chi.”_ Koushi says fondly, hands behind his back as he rocks on is tip toes. Daichi’s gaze, if possible, softens even more when he looks at the silver haired man.

 

“Koushi.” He says simply, bring him into a hug as well. His hold is soft, his hand at the small of Koushi’s back while the latter wraps his hands around Daichi’s neck. With his head over Koushi’s shoulder, his eyes fall upon the last man of the group. Kentarou is stone still and wide eyed as he looks at Daichi. “And who might you be?” He asked.

 

Kentarou’s mouth gaps a little bit, trying to find his words. This was Sawamura Daichi, 3rd most recognized Yakuza leader, youngest to ever be pronounced, standing in front of him. He bows tightly, arms by his hips tight fist as he bends from the hip.

 

“Kyoutani Kentarou, Boss. Please to make your acquaintance.” He says, nearly shouting at the ground. Koushi and Hajime look at the display their junior put on, surprised by his vigor.

 

“Guess he knows his manners after all.” Hajime mutters and Koushi nods along happily.

 

Daichi himself is startled too and gives a small puff of laughter. “No need for that. I’m Daichi Sawamura as you might know. I use to be the team leader for these two as Hajime is for you now. No need to call me boss. Is he the reason why you’ve come to visit me?” Daichi deduces and Hajime smiles sheepishly.

 

“I know it’s last minute but we’d like you to train him. He isn’t following formation and the last couple of missions have put not only himself in danger, but his squad and clients.”

 

“How so?” Daichi asked. Kentarou let his eyes run all over the older male. The white tank he wore pressed against his muscles, stretching the fabric while the sweats hung perfectly off his hips. The sight of the powerful man in casual wear thrilled him

 

“Tobio-kun was caught in the crossfire.” Koushi reveals and Daichi’s eyes immediately snapped over to Kentarou. The younger has the decency to blush, ducking his head as Daichi stares him down, no doubt in disapproval.

 

“I see.” Is all the Yakuza leaders replies with.

 

“It can been just this week, even less but I think it would be helpful.”

 

“Yes, you’re extensive training always does the trick.” Koushi adds on, his eyes on Daichi, different and with intention and it doesn’t take much for it to click, Daichi’s eyes widening.

 

“Does he know?” He’s quick to flicker his eyes over to the blonde, the young man’s head still ducked down. His eyebrows bent in an irritated fashion, as if he was scowling himself. Daichi kinda pitied him.

 

“Of course not. The surprise of it all gives it its effectiveness. You know that better than anyone.” Koushi voices, the tone slow and full of meaning. Daichi sighs helplessly, turning his full attention to the young man.

 

“You look tired. Come on in.” He backs into the door, letting the blonde as his as he addresses his two longtime friends. “I’ll train him. You can return back and I will bring him myself in a week’s time. If I extend it, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

 

“Thank you, Dai. I really appreciate it.” Koushi leans into to whisper something to Hajime and he nods, waving the Yakuza leader goodbye.

 

“There’s an empty room down this hall to the left. There’s a bathroom that connects to it too. If you need anything, let me know.” Kentarou nods silently, bowing before he walks and enters the room. The room’s light was on, showing the ordinary space. Simply futon and drawer. It also had a closet as well, the second door leading to the bathroom. He looked down at his shoes, wondering if they were a particular place Daichi wanted them. He heads out of the room, turning down the hall to find the older man.

 

“I’ve miss you.” Koushi says when Kentarou vanishes from sight, presses himself into the wall, eyes wide as his looks at the wall in front of him. Koushi's gentle eyes lay over his former team leader and brown mets brown in a familiar holding.

 

“It is good to see you too. Didn’t think you’d be bringing me another person to uh…” Daichi snatches is neck, trying to find the word.

 

“To break in?” Koushi says easily, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. Daichi at least blushes, looking apologetic.

 

“Is that the only reason why you brought him here?”

 

“He’s a fan of your work. You’re the only figure he finds important and can learn a lot from you. In more ways than one. And if I didn’t know any better, I’d say this “breaking in students” is a pastime of yours. I didn’t even know you _did it_ with Hajime. Who else is there?”

 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Daichi says back easily.

 

“Well you’re not kissing right now so-“ Koushi is silenced quickly, smiling against Daichi’s warm mouth.

 

The scene makes Kentarou’s widen and he steps back for a moment, reconsidering his actions. He opts to just leave his shoes in his room and just as about it tomorrow.

# .

 

Kentarou was awoken the next day near seven am, Daichi shaking him gently out of his sleep.

 

“You got thirty mins to get ready. Then we start our morning run!” The Yakuza leader says cheerfully, already adored in a white tank and shoes. He stands to his full height, hands on his hips as he watches Kentarou rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“What about breakfast?” The bottle blonde grumbles.

 

“You gotta work for it. Tell you what, you beat me and I’ll give you two servings.” Daichi offers and Kentarou’s interest peaks. Breakfast was truly his favorite meal of the day.

 

“You’re gonna lose.” He declares, throwing his sheets off.

 

# .

 

Kentarou lost, terribly.

 

Daichi has them run about a mile total, to a small pond and back to his front door. The brunette was literally relaxing on the steps, eating a banana happily as Kentarou jogged lazily to him, panting as his rest his hands over his head.

 

“You were about five minutes behind me. Not bad at all! Here.” He comments, offering an apple. The blonde catches it easily, biting into it fervently, taking a seat by the older man.

 

“Yeah whatever.” He grumbles as Daichi leans in for another bit of the fruit. He turns to the younger yakuza member, a pleasant look on his face, eyes closed and a tight lipped smile.

 

“Think you know a better way to address me, Kyoutani.” Daichi says simply and Kentarou pausing his eating too, looking at him with confusion.

 

“I don’t-“

 

“You _do.”_ Daichi insist, eyes sliding open and staring intensely. “Say it.”

 

The sweat has cooled in the back of Kentarou’s neck, making him shiver as he holds Daichi’s gaze. The blush he gets is unstoppable, rushing from his cheeks all the way to his ears.

 

“Yeah… yes sir.” He finally says, his voice thick and unsure. Daichi hums, face brightening as he takes the last bite of his banana.

 

“Good boy!” Now let's get you some breakfast.” Daichi slaps his back playfully, pulling himself up and heading inside. The blonde flinches at the contact, stilling himself for a moment before he to gets up, following after Daichi. Glancing at his broad back, shoulder blades pushing against the black fabric of his shirt.

 

 _Good boy_ the affectionate term popped off in his head, turning his stomach and making him less eager for breakfast now.

 

# .

 

Breakfast was an uneventful affair. Though it was interesting to see a Yakuza leader prepare the meal with shorts and an apron on. Kentarou would have assumed that he’d have maids for this sort of thing. But the blonde was pleasantly surprise to watch Daichi make all the dishes with a smile on his face.

 

What also surprised him was what exactly Daichi considered to be training.

 

“You want me to _what_?” Kentarou asked again, looking down at the thick white rag that was in left hand, a bucket of water and clean solution mix in the other.

 

“A man’s house is he’s strength. A clean house makes for a good man!” Daichi declares, grinning at the young man. “Cleaning is good practice for many things. It’s the building blocks to good life skills.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says your senpai, Kyoutani.” And there it was again, the drop of Daichi’s voice. How his own name sounded full and demanding. Like he didn’t need to say anything else for Kentarou to get it. And the blonde _definitely_ got it.

 

“So I just gotta clean the floors?” He asked, dipping the rag into the water and ringing it out.

 

“Yes! And let me know when you're done! And keep in mind, if you miss a spot, you’ll have to go over it.”

 

Kentarou just grunted, bending over at the waist with the cloth pressed to the hardwood floor as he began to push, moving the wet rag across the floor.

# .

 

It kept on like this. For _days._ Once Kentarou finished his chores— and since Daichi's place was a _mansion,_ the floors took _all day—_ on day one, Daichi had him start with the windows. _And I’m really into natural lighting. That’s why my windows are so large and wide_ Daichi explained as Kentarou had to use a stepping stool to reach the corners of the glass. After the windows came airing out the bedding of seven different rooms, all king size beds and massive pillows. And after that, came scrubbing the walls. By dinner of the fifth day, the blonde was boneless, face against the dinner table as Daichi shuffled around the kitchen.

 

The only good that came from any of this was Daichi being a sight to behold. The gang leader worked right along with him, stressing the fabric of his clothing when cleaning. Sometimes Kentarou would catch the man walking around, phone in one hand and a 20 pound weight in the other. Seeing his muscles flex was definitely the motivation the burned in Kentarou’s sore body and only burned brighter when Daichi caught him staring. The older man either didn’t notice or didn’t bother to question it, only directing his koukai to keep cleaning or he’d simply smiling towards the blonde. (Which was even eviler in Kentarou’s opinion).

 

“I thought hamburgers would be an appropriate meal for all your hard-“ before Daichi could finish, Kentarou was already reach for the food, stuffing his face with mouthwatering meat and bread. When he got the first two bites down, he finally looked away to glance at Daichi. His senpai has a look of surprise and amusement on his face. His arms were crossed, looking a bit expectant too. “Good boy.” Daichi praises and Kentarou stuffs his mouth with more food, fighting back a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Thank you. For the food.” The blonde adds after swallowing his food. Daichi grins, big enough to make his eyes close and Kentarou’s heart stutters a bit.

 

“Eat up. Tomorrow we run and then we train.” Daichi announces and the blonde has to hold back a groan.

 

“What part of your house is dirty now? Unless you have another mansion I don’t know about?” Kentarou grumbles, mouth full of food.

 

“One, don’t talk with your mouth full. Two, I definitely have a mansion you don’t know about. Three, we are not training like that anymore. You showed me you have good stamina and you’re good at taking direction… when you want to. You’re patience is trash though.” Daichi comments and Kentarou growls.

 

“Sorry. I thought I was here for training, not to become a custodian.” He hissed but Daichi laughs goodnaturedly.

 

“But you haven’t complained since so I guess that fine. It’s all in your face though— how much you don’t like it.” Daichi sobers up, a neutral look taking over his face. “Not everything you get assigned to do will happen how you like or enjoy it. You gotta get over yourself.” His last statement made the blonde’s jaw tick. He wasn’t full of himself. He just didn’t see the point in doing something one way when he knew a better way to do it.

 

“But what if I never come to get over it? What if I don’t wanna always take orders?” Kentarou asked. For a moment, Daichi looks surprised. But he ducks his head and gives a breathy laugh, walking over to the blonde. Kentarou watches, the swing of Daichi’s hips more obvious as he nears. The blonde’s face is already hot when Daichi stops to stand right in front of him.

 

“You could be like me. Become your own boss. I sacrificed some things to get here but it’s nice here. Get people to listen to you. Earn their respect and in turn they have to give your everything.” Daichi says, brown eyes big and honest.

 

“What do you mean… everything?” Suddenly the conversation felt more dangerous than Kentarou’s question warranted it to be. Daichi looked at him as though he was some interesting project, something he wanted to experiment with. Daichi bends as the waist a bit, hands coming to cup the younger man’s shoulders

 

“Well let’s say I’d never had to beg for anything since being in this position. Quite the opposite actually…” the brunette trails off as his hands move up and back, fingers going to run themselves through Kentarou’s short hair. The blonde shivers at the feeling, the light touch feeling slow and heavy.

 

“If anything, people tend to beg me to accept all that they have to offer.” Daichi whispers and Kentarou suddenly realizes how close he is, feels his breath face over his forehead, cool against the thin beats of sweat collecting. He fidgets in his seat, trying to maneuver a way out but Daichi steps closer, on leg on either side of Kentarou’s left thigh. If Daichi were to squat right now he’d be sitting in the blonde’s lap. The thought alone made Kentarou’s head spin.

 

“Question is what are you willing to sacrifice, Kyoutani-kun?” Daichi asked but Kentarou is too cotton mouthed and dizzy to answer. He’s focused on the movement of Daichi’s lip, the tightening of his hands in his hair. Kentarou painfully aware of his dick, how it is filling up and how he quite literally can’t do anything to stop it. That Daichi has only said a couple of words, barley has his hands on him but has this much power. “Or better question, what are your desires, Kyou-kun?” Daichi asked.

 

“My... desires.” Kentarou asked flatly.

 

“Desires.” Daichi says simple, standing up and putting his hands on his hips as he turns away slightly. “It goes beyond simple want. Anything can become a borderline necessity with how desperate you desire to achieve it. I wanted this position bad, so badly that I was willing to do anything.” He turns his head to face Kentarou again and the blonde couldn’t help but flinch at the seemingly endless look on Daichi’s face. As if the yakuza leader… had nothing to lose. “And I did it. Because I did not fear my desire, my urge. No. Instead I fed them. I gave into them. I indulged.”

 

Daichi licks his lips and Kentarou’s follows the fluent move with wide eyes. “What are your desires, Kyotani?”

 

“I…” Kentarou tried speaking, searching for an answer that’s pleased Daichi. The brunette gives a breathy laugh, loosening his hand in the blonde’s hair and stepping away entirely. It leaves Kentarou’s feeling cold, as if he lost something .

 

“You don’t have to answer me. But you’ll know when the time comes.” Daichi says vaguely, collecting the two dishes on the table for walking gracefully back to the kitchen.

 

“You can sleep in tonight. I’ll wake you up at noon instead of dawn. Sleep tight.”

 

And like that it is all over. Kentarou seats there for a moment, the heat of the Yakuza leader fading with every passing moment. He’s half hard and definitely confused by whatever Daichi was hinting at. The only think he’s sure about is his current desire, the warm coil in his gut.

# .

 

The next day started at noon. After the best sleep Kentarou has had since he’s been here, one because he got six more hours of sleep than usual, Kentarou also has his first wet dream. _About Daichi_. And he hopes Daichi didn’t see him change the sheets during the night.

 

As he cleans up his head, it took forever to will that blush off his cheeks. The dream was so vivid. The panting of Daichi’s breath, every muscle glistened with sweat, lean and under Kentarou. Hearing Daichi call him a _good_ boy was slowly but surely pushing his patience. Imagining the way Daichi’s hips would _raddled_ as Kentarou bucked into him. Moans that Kentarou could only hope to hear-

 

 _What the fuck am I thinking?_ Kentarou screamed to himself. _You can’t seriously be thinking about fucking a Yakuza leader! That’s impossible._

 

 _But Koushi did it,_ a smaller voice says that rattles Kentarou’s thoughts. He didn’t know for sure, but there had to be something going on there. Not only did Kentarou get a glimpse of what happened that night he came, Koushi also came to check up on Kentarou a week later, alone _and stayed the night._ He didn’t know where Daichi’s room was but Koushi had stayed there because their was no new beds to make in any of the guest rooms the next day

 

 _Now it would be double impossible to think of Daichi if he’s with Koushi, my senpai!_ Kentarou thought sourly, growling as he headed down to breakfast.

 

Of course in the fancy house of the Yakuza leader would he have his own gym room. It looks like a real practicing hall to Kentarou more than a room. Every corner was equipped with different instruments for training. The room itself was quite large. Kentarou could see over two hundred people in there fighting without having ever bumping shoulders.

 

“We’ll do a light warm up. Just to get our hearts going, stretches too… that’s always important. And then I was thinking of some meditation-“ Kentarou lets out a snort and Daichi snaps his eyes at him.

 

Kentarou has worked with a lot of people. Testurou’s expressions always boarded between mischievous and calculating, while Koushi was very open and bright— though Kentarou learned the hard way that his pretty senpai can get intense even if he doesn’t show it. Tooru was the same, but his real intentions would slipped out often, making Kentarou hyper aware of him. Hajime always had a scowl on his face, no matter what he was feeling, the bend of eyebrow gave way to his mood.

 

Kentarou might be impulsive but he knew how to read a mood. He knew how to connect two and two and make observation.

 

Daichi always looking like he was analyzing him make it impossible to know what he’s thinking. Kentarou thought after all this time dealing with Tetsurou and Tooru, the masters of manipulation, he’d be better at it. But in his time here, Daichi has never showed any extreme emotions. He stays grounded in the middle, never straying to far from neutral. His brown eyes were honest as he looked at the bottle blonde but they’re too calm to _not_ mean anything.

 

Daichi looks away, hands on his hips and Kentarou lets go of the breath he’s holding. “As I was saying, meditation and then practice!” He claps his hands and the tension dissipates around him. Kyoutani eyes the yakuza member wearily but follows him.

 

And four days, Kyoutani wakes up around eight, runs a mile with Daichi—and loses every time— eats breakfast and meditates. He’s seen a couple of people come by around the house; two bodyguards by the name of Tanaka and Yu who looked around the same age at him. He found his focus breaking and irritation rising at the two when they stumbled into the gym, their loud _bro do that again!_ And _dude, Daichi will definitely kill you if you finds out!_ To which Daichi would come, that evil but pleasant smile on his face as he grabs at the back of their necks, dragging them away from Kyoutani. The blonde couldn’t help but sympathize with them.

 

There are another pair of two the Kyoutani has seen. They were sort of plain, men in business suits that Kyoutani has summed up to be Daichi’s counselors. They also seem to know Tanaka and Yu, the black haired one by the name of Enoshita, always coming to calmly scowling the two, different from Daichi’s approach but still effective by instilling fear in the bodyguards.

 

On the fifth day, Daichi announced that Kentarou was ready to spar with him and the blonde was _buzzing_ with energy.

 

He woke up earlier to clean and finished his mile jog before Daichi woke up. The yakuza leader was met with the younger man finishing up a simple breakfast and soup, bread and tea as he walked down the stairs.

 

“Little is eager, hmm? Even being a good wife just to spare with me.” Daichi smiles into his mug, ruffling Kentarou’s hair and it takes everything inside the younger not to sputter his food all over the table. “Let the food settle in your stomach and then we can get ready for practice.”

 

# .

Kentarou looks up at the ceiling from his position on the floor; back pressed to the mat and a throb is his arms and legs for the seventh time in less than two hours.

 

Through his four meditation days, Daichi has also shown him a couple of movings in striking, blocking, etc. Some forms he could see are an exact replica of what Hajime has shown him. Others were crisp and define or had a flare only Daichi could pull of, Kentarou watching in awe.

 

Today was the day the blonde had to put what he learned to the test with one simple task; getting Daichi to either tap out or flat on his back, like his current position.

 

He growls, eyes bunching up into anger as he jumps from his position, facing the yakuza leader and goes barreling towards him, eyes on his legs to pull them out from under Daichi. The older man gives a helpless sigh, quickly side stepping Kentarou and stepping lightly on his back, pushing the junior into the mat, much to his annoyance.

 

“Kentarou-” Daichi starts.

 

“Again,” he demands instead of answering, rolling away and standing to his feet, reading to spar again.

 

“You still have five more days with me to spar. It doesn’t need to get done today.”

 

“You’ve taught me enough, Sawamura.” Kentarou argues, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his shirt.

 

“I know but again, you don’t have finish this today. And you’ve been making great practice-!” Daichi begins to praise.

 

“Then why haven’t got you even close to the fucking ground!?” The blonde growls, his frustrations finally spilling out. Daichi looks at him impassively, waiting for him to calm down. “I’m gonna get you on the ground even if I fucking die, you hear me?!” Kentarou’s chest falling and rising with every angered breath.

 

Daichi still looks on but closes his eyes and sighs, getting back into his defensive stance. “Come at me whenever you’re ready. You have one more chance.”

 

Kentarou nods, running his eyes all over Daichi. The yakuza leader’s feedback was although the blonde had massive brute strength, he lacked a significant patience as well as a poker face. _It’s pretty easy seeing what your gonna do next. It all over your face. And then your body translates it too early._

 

So Kentarou came at him with many of the same moves, baiting Daichi by _making_ his moves obvious. Daichi followed, matching him equally in blows. Except this time, when Daichi reached for Kentarou’s wrist to turn him around and restrain him, Kentarou turns with him, leaning in and pressing his mouth full on Daichi’s lips.

 

As Kentarou thought, the older man loses his balance for a moment when Kentarou’s wet mouth left his, sputtering as he looked at the blonde with wide eyes. Kentarou’s mouth forms a small grin as he takes the opportunity to swipe his foot under Daichi, pushing and elbowing into his chest to push him down. However, Daichi’s moment of shock last shorter than the blonde though it would, the yakuza leader smoothly landing on one bent knee. Now shorter that Kentarou, he takes both of the younger man’s wrists and bind them together, twisting until Kentarou says mercy.

 

Daichi releases him and Kentarou stumbles away, panting hard, annoyed with how close he got to pinning Daichi. He knew it was a cheap move and he wouldn’t actually use when fighting, but it was the only unpredictable thing he could think of. “Fuck!” He yells out to himself, slamming a fist again the wall as he leans his forehead on the cool surface.

 

The gym is quiet asides the pants of the tired out men. Daichi stands from his kneeling position on the ground, pulling his shirt off and throwing it off the side. He saunters over the blonde, pressing impossibly close to him.

 

“Was the your little way of telling me you like me, Kyoutani? _How cute.”_ Daichi says cruelly and Kentarou flushes in embarrassment. “What a sweet kiss, though. I definitely, _definitely_ liked it.” With that said, Daichi’s curves his hips forward, his bulge was evident as it pressed into the curve of the younger’s ass. Kentarou can’t help but gasp, trying to still himself from bucking back into the heat, his head spinning.

 

“S-Sawamura-? What are you-?”

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Kyou. Some much passion in you, you’re ripe with it, _rotten_ with it. And I know you don’t love cleaning enough to clean your sheets all on your own, hmm?" Daichi questions sweetly, adding to the burn on Kentarou’s cheeks. “You’ve been thinking of me, Kyou? You want me?”

 

“W-what about… but there’s, uh—fuck!” Kentarou hisses and Daichi juts up, pressing in firmly into him.

 

“Speak clearly, Kentarou. What about who?” Daichi says and Kentarou whines at the older man uses his name, how good it sounded

 

“Koushi,” the blonde presses out, hiding his face in his shoulder.

 

“What about him? You jealous?” Daichi asked easily, smile teasing his lips.

 

“No!” Kentarou deines, yelping when Daichi turns him around, the two facing each other. “Just saw you two, though maybe, I don’t know… you’re together.” He mutters lamely

 

“We’re not.” Daichi says and Kentarou lets out a breath. “Bet seeing us together gave you some ideas, hmm?” Daichi said, impossibly close. His lips against Kentarou’s chin.

 

“Daichi-” He tries but Daichi kisses him, silencing him quickly. Kentarou’s hands go up to shortcut brown hair, pulling the older man impossible close. Kentarou is hard in seconds, rolling his hips against Daichi’s is small, quick jets.

 

“Needy, little thing, hm? Running off of so much tension,” Daichi says softly as his mouth goes back to Kentarou’s neck, licking lightly. Kentarou throws his head back until it hits the wall, biting his lip to keep in his moan. “No wonder you don’t know how to act. What a bad boy you are.”

 

“No,” Kentarou breathes out and Daichi looks up from the last hickey he made, a bemused looked on his face.

 

“No?” Daichi asked.

 

“I’m not…” Red bloomed across the younger man’s face, stark against his bleached hair. “I’m not bad-”

 

“What are you then, Ken? What does that make you?”

 

“Imma g-good boy… your good boy.” Kentarou breathes and Daichi’s eyes darken, neutral look taking over his features.

 

Suddenly, Daichi’s phone rings, startling the both of them. Daichi doesn’t push away, simply taking his phone to his ear as he answers it. “Sawamura speaking.”

 

The voice on the other line mumbles, speaking so low that Kentarou couldn’t catch it. Daichi hasn’t looked away from him either. In fact, he made it a point to grip the front of Kentarou’s shorts, giving attention to his painful hard on. He spoke back to the caller, affirming whatever they were asking about. Kentarou bit his lip, trying desperately to not make a sound, knowing if he did it would be clearly heard by the caller. Daichi, as if hearing his thoughts, grips him harder and Kentarou lifts is palm to sink his teeth into the flesh, silencing himself.

 

“I’ll be there by 7 then.” Daichi announces, ending the call. He is quick to lean in, devouring Kentarou with new vigor. Kentarou kisses back just as fiercely, indulging himself in feeling Daichi’s forearm under his hands. Daichi tasted like green tea and sweat, sweet and salty and was a _good kisser._ It was messy and wet and he used a surprising amount of tongue.

 

From here he couldn’t see the infamous yakuza tattoo that spirals and spans his whole back but Kentarou could see inkings on the sides of his arms and neck. He wonder how far down it extended. Did he… _oh gods did Daichi have tattoos near his dick?_

 

“What I want you to do,” Daichi pants against Kentarou’s cheek. “Is go to my room and in my drawer is a fleshlight, I’m going to assume you know how to use one. And I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you like, touch yourself as much as you like. You nipples, fingers in your mouth, you can even sniff my pillows if you’d like,” Daichi teases but smiles even wider when Kentarou groans. “But you can’t come, you hear me?”

 

Kentarou’s eyes snap open, looking at Daichi in disbelief. “I can't-”

 

“Be a good boy while I’m gone. I’ll be back in a hour!” Daichi declares, running out of the room before Kentarou could get another word in.

 

# .

What Kentarou was tempted to do was jerk off when he heard Daichi start the shower. But he didn’t. He said it himself; He was a good boy. So he took in a few breathes, even bothered to remember Daichi’s stupid meditation shit and ground himself. He was still stupidly hard but at least he didn’t feel like he was on fire.

 

He first takes a quick shower, one to clean him of sweat. His dick doesn’t go down in the slightest and again his thoughts move to release. Instead, he focused on the boiling water on his skin and Daichi’s abs, which only made him hornier but it was a good thought regardless.

 

He does a slow walk up the stairs instead of staying on the first floor where his room is. No, he’s not going in there to have another accidentally wet dream. This was real and actually happening and _pulsing_ in front of him—not his dick but like. That too.

 

Kentarou enters Daichi’s room and it’s undoubtedly his. There was a smell in the air, homey and so him that Kentarou made no mistake. Also a giveaway were the past down katanas that decorated the walls, at least five held up in some sort of order. Kentarou closed the door behind him, looking about the fireplace to see pictures. Many of them where of Daichi went he was much younger, probably how old Kentarou was right now at 21. He was smiling, arms wrapped around Kentarou’s current senpais such as Hajime and Tetsurou. He sees familiar faces like Koutarou-san and Akaashi-san. While Koutarou was much too energetic for him, he had got to work with Keiji and was very much taken by his beauty. Tetsurou and Tooru teased him for weeks after how dejected he was finding out Akaashi was indeed the partner of Bokuto.

 

Kentarou looks away and his eyes land on the bed. He walks over to it, gingerly sitting down. It’s no different from his own downstairs but it also was, it was _Daichi’s._ Kentarou let out a shaky breath as he leaned towards the drawer by the bed, opening the bottom shelf as Daichi instructed him to.

 

He almost choked when he saw the assortment of toys that were in there. From handcuffs to vibes and dildos. He blushes as he pushed all the other toys aside until he landed on the fleshlight.

 

It was thick yet lightweight. Clear so he was able to see through it. Against Daichi’s earlier words, he only knew how to use one in theory, not practice. Curious, he stuck his fingers inside, watching as his fingers tightly pressed together, the toy giving in and sucking the fingers in easily. The sensation of it made him shiver.

 

Along with all the toys available, there was of course lube. He undressed, just his draws and then made way to the center of the bed. His face was again on fire, even thought he was alone and in need to get off.

 

_But you can’t come, you hear me?_

 

Daichi’s words fluttered as he collected enough lube, gliding some on his hard member. He was fattening up again, his dick becoming stiffer and an angry red color. He doesn’t stroke himself long, putting some lube inside of the fleshlight.

 

The feeling in his gut was a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement. It was weird; he’s definitely jerked off before, fucked a couple of people too. But he’s never been this nervous before.

 

 _Be a good boy._ Daichi’s voice came to him again as he raised the toy, covered his dick as he pushed in till the end. He could see his dick thought it, his brain foggy with both the feeling and the noise of it. It sounded downright _filthy,_ pre and lube mushed together and squelching alongside his dick. He through his head back, both hands on each side of the toy as he sat on his knees, spreading them. He was slow and cautious at this, beginning to move his hands to move the toy off his dick, then back down again.

 

His gasps, the air cold against the exposed base of his dick before pulling back and nestling in the warmth of the toy, his hips stuttered as the familiar tightness in his gut built up. He jerked his hips up in quick jabs, chasing the release.

 

_Don’t come, you hear me?_

 

Kentarou’s eyes flew open as he ripped the toy away from him, curling over and crying at as his release flattened but thumped tightly, tingling his skin as he fought against it.

 

The bed dipped behind him and he gasped at warm, soft fingertips trailed down his back.

 

“Look at the self control. So sexy,” Daichi breaths, moving his hand so it now skimmed over Kentarou’s chest as it rose and fell. “Go on. I wanna see you fuck it like a dog it heat.” Kentarou’s back snapped as he straightened his hunched form, shakily guiding the toy back to his member, feeling its softness as well as the curves of the toy, its sides ribbed. “I’m going to add to your fun, okay?” Kentarou nodded but Daichi sent sharp pats against his thigh. “Yes what, Ken?” Daichi asked gently.

 

“Yes s-sir.” Kentarou whispered and Daichi hummed approvingly as he moved back to rummaged through the drawer. Kentarou went back to pumping himself, slow and even this time, grounding his hips down to fight his urge.

 

Daichi was back, pressed against Kentarou enough to know the yakuza leader was dressed. Kentarou could smell his cologne, the woodsy scent of it, could feel the pressed fabric of the suit. It made Kentarou flushed more, he was naked saved for his tank top, which he biting between his teeth while Daichi was in a three piece suit.

 

Daichi’s right hand pressed in his lower back while his other hand moved to spread Kentarou’s legs further apart. Kentarou gasps, friction building in his stomach as he felt the cold gel pressed against his backside.

 

“Daichi-”

 

“Sir.” The older man corrected and Kentarou swallowed.

 

“S-Sir,” Kentarou answered. “I.. I’ve never had-” That was bit of a lie. He definitely had one dude fuck him before but that was back in high school, he could barely remember it but it wasn’t good. He came sure, but the guy didn’t last long and it was a snoozefest by Kentarou’s standards.

 

“What’s this?” Daichi says, his fingers slowed on circling Kentarou’s entrance. “You’ve never had anyone take you here before?” Kentarou nods then shakes his head, correcting himself.

 

“No sir.” Daichi hums, continuing his teasing fingers.

 

‘Well Ken, can I have the pleasure of fucking you?” Daichi asked pleasantly and Kentarou sort of… sags with relief. That Daichi would be touching him, _in him._ Although embarrassment by the straightforwardness of the question, he nods.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good boy.” And with that, Daichi plunges a finger in him. His dick jerks, bubbling out pre and Kentarou cries out, falling on his hands in shock, his back sides pushing into Daichi’s hands.

 

“Even presenting to me, Ken? How cute.” Daichi says, not missing a beat as he works his finger in. It’s an odd feeling for a moment, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while so Kentarou squirms in response, but Daichi snakes his free hand to the younger man lower back, pressing gently

 

“Relax,” Daichi breaths, smooth and warm on the back of Kentarou’s neck and so he tries, keeping his limbs as free as the could been against the discomfort.

 

“Mmm, think I’ll add another one. You sound so good, Ken.” Daichi says after patiently waiting for Kentarou’s grunts to turn to soft pants, his hole giving in and asking for more. Kentarou lets out of jumbled string of breaths when Daichi’s middle fingers joins his index, pushing down now instead of away. “Look at you. Taking my fingers so well.” Kentarou cries lowly, face flush from the soft praise.

 

His hand had faltered working his dick into the fleshlight, taken by the stretch Daichi’s fingers offered. They were thick, short but pressed inside of him perfect, caress him until he was doubled over in pleasure, Daichi’s other hand there to hold him.

 

“You’re three fingers in, Ken. And for your first time? You’re simply _delicious.”_ Kentarou can only give a choked sigh in return at Daichi’s words, so in his head he didn’t even notice the additional finger added. “Do forget to pump that dick for me, hmm?” Daichi says pleasantly, but Kentarou can here that slight edge, making Kentarou start pumping his hand again, crying out at the double stimulation.

 

Daichi’s phone rings and it startles Kentarou, his hips stuttering forward in surprised. Daichi answers as he always does, serious and poised and not as if he hands _three fucking fingers jabbing into Kentarou’s ass._

 

“Are you rushing me, Koushi?” Daichi says slowly and Kentarou nearly breaks his neck snapping his head over his shoulder. Daichi looks at him a questioning look.

 

“Face forward, Kentarou. I’m not speaking to you.” And Kentarou grits his teeth, turning around and ducking his head.

 

 _“You breaking him in?”_ Koushi asked, his voice scratchy but clear with how close Daichi was to Kentarou. The blonde is wide eyed as he watches his dick twitch. _Breaking him in. Is that what Koushi just said?_

 

“That isn’t a polite way to phase it but sure.” Daichi corrects, thrusting his fingers in particularly deep just as Kentarou was pulling the fleshlight off. His fingers were brushing against the bundle of nerves inside Kentarou, the force of it making Kentarou to fall forward, backside up and chest press into the bed as he lets out a sort of shout.

 

“Daichi, please.” Pre squirts over the bed and in this position, his dick was rubbing against the bedding, the friction dangerous and _so good._ He pressed his ass back into Daichi, begging for more.

 

 _“Don’t be to rough on him!”_ Koushi laughs but his voice sounds so fuzzy.

 

“I’m being very gentle with him, thank you.” Daichi says, fingers not stopping as he spoke calmly into the phone. “How late am I?” He asked. Kentarou bucks back harder, frustrated that his attention was on Koushi, _wasn’t on him._ But Daichi growls a sharp _hold still_ and Kentarou deflates in the sheets, holding in a cry as Daichi continues fingering him but his fingers no longer enough.

 

 _“Nearly twenty minutes.”_ Koushi responds. _“What me to entertain Ushijima-san?”_ Koushi offers.

 

“Yes. Offer him my sincere apologies and a bottle of sake. Be _respectful,_ same thing goes for Tooru. _”_ Daichi demands and Koushi only giggles in response, dropping the call.

 

Silence ensues and Daichi works the same three fingers until Kentarou grows restless again. “Greedy thing. Why don’t you tell me what you want?” Daichi says, already leaning back and digging into the drawer. He had to hold in his groan when his fingers slip out, Kentarou left open and clenching around nothing.

 

“Daichi, please. I want,” Kentarou breaths, rutting down into the bed, mouth open, his release swelling in his stomach all over again, this time stronger.

 

“Answer me, Ken.” Daichi is back again, pressing his hands into Kentarou’s hips, holding and his grip stills the blonde’s actions. “I can give you anything, you just gotta ask, baby.” He coos and Kentarou blushes, muttering into the pillow.

 

“What you to fuck me… sir.” Kentarou says and Daichi mumbles to himself softly, pressing the silver plug into Kentarou’s hole, pulling out a soft cry from the blonde. It gives away without much fight, already open and the toy covered in lube.

 

Daichi stands from the bed, putting his dress coat back on and putting only one button in.

 

“I’ll be back in and hour-” Kentarou sits up in question, back on his knees but moans when he feels the plug nudges inside of him a bit. “And your gonna stay wet and open for me. And when I come back home, I’m gonna fuck you. Understood?”

 

“D-Don’t. Wanna fuck now, Daichi please.” Kentarou says through gritted teeth, reaching out to grab the end of Daichi’s sleeve. He looked _pretty,_ Kentarou's brown eyes dark and sparkling, his eyes wet with tears bunched at the corners of them. His nose and lips were red, cheeks and ears dusted pink. His tan skin stark against the bleach blonde hair. Daichi’s fist flex and he feels the intense urge to call Koushi, let him lead the meeting so he can fuck Kentarou until he couldn’t breathe.

 

But instead he smiles, delivered a wet mouth kiss to Kentarou’s. “And I’ll do just that when I get home, hear me?”

 

Kentarou almost sobs looking at Daichi’s retreating form, head so foggy he couldn’t even appreciate the Yakuza leader in his form fitting suit.

 

# .

The next hour so was _hell._ Time didn’t exist. He couldn’t leave the room, try and walk about and forgot about the plug in his ass, no. Daichi told him to sit there. Daichi told him to use the fleshlight. Daichi told him not to come.

 

All of these things keep Kentarou glued to the sheets, slicked with sweat, his lower half covered in lube and pre. When his knees were losing feeling, he moved to lay on his back, legs spread as his pumped his dick once against into the toy, oversensitive and near tears.

 

He’s most certainly bitten his lip raw, trying to fight the urge to orgasm for every minute that past. Kentarou turned his head, eyes away from his sex only to be met with the intoxicating scent of the man who left him such a state, cologne and smoke and that got his dick pulsing again, the cycle of arousal never ending.  _God, what am I, some needy bitch?_ Kentarou thought to himself as he lifted his hips upward into the toy, feet planted firmly on the bed.

 

Say what you want about Kyoutani Kentarou, but he was driven. He followed the rules when it made sense and worked for the benefit of everyone around him and he worked _hard._ When he was younger he was definitely a prick and had to fight against his selfishness that flared out often, ruining himself and his relationships. He learned over time to be a better team player but wouldn't hesitate to do things his way if he saw it worked better. He learned to not turn his head easily to compliments or what was the easy way out.

 

But, kneeling and bending to others’ will, ones that he didn’t find worthy, boiled his blood. Knowing that status or age were the only thing letting a person's boss him around killed him inside. He worked with Hajime and was in awe by how much of a leader the captain was, self sacrificing and practical. Koushi was soft spoken and didn’t look like much at a glance, but he was a genius and thought of every sort of solution in a matter of minutes. And although Kentarou hates to admit it, Tooru had a natural power, and aura he could use to make anyone bow to him, _a damn oni if you ask me_ Kentarou thought.

 

But with Daichi, it wasn’t that he was impressive because of his many skills, his thought process, fighting ability, no. It was more. Something cardinal, more messy inside of Kentarou that was sparked in the presence of the yakuza leader.

 

 _What are your desires, Kyou-kun?_ Daichi’s words come to him, as if to answer his confusion. Was this what Kentarou… truly desired? It made him blush, even in this state. Although he’s deemed the _Maddog_ amongst the group, he didn’t not go out much. His mother often times called him a loner. He was easily embarrassed about thoughts of sex and dating. He was the least experienced of his friends and coworkers.

 

 _If anything, people tend to beg me to accept all that they have to offer._ Kentarou could offer anything to Daichi if he wanted it. Kentarou  _did_ want to please. This was his desire. His dirty secret he fought against daily. He was human. Kentarou had his greed and selfishness brewing in his chest since he’s been here, slowly but surely bowing to Daichi’s will, drunk off the dominance Daichi oozed.

 

Kentarou shouts as he jerks into the flesh light, his orgasm building as the plug unexpectedly begins to buzz in him, taking him by surprise, his member jumping again. And he cries out, lifting and holding himself up, legs bent and spread.

 

“Ah-fuck!” He whimpers, hand going to jerk his dick. “Dai- ah! Daichi,” He mutters, chasing his release. It doesn’t last long, his will somehow stops him, _knows he isn’t supposed to come,_ and he releases himself, his stomach muscles flexing as he jerks but only a bit of pre drips onto him abdomen. He groans in frustration, taking his hands off of his burning sex.

 

“Hmm, didn’t think it’d work for all the way downstairs. You were _so_ close, Ken.” Daichi says casually as he comes through the door, already discarding his clothes.

 

“Daichi… sir.” Kentarou pants lowly, watching with dark eyes as Daichi undress. He removes his shirt and Kentarou groans at the slight. He lacks hairs apart from the happy trail leading to his pelvis. His skin is warmly colored and was all muscle and _power._ Kentarou drank up the slight, anticipation in his bones as Daichi unbuttoned his trousers, leaving his boxers on as he walked towards the bed.

 

“But you did come. How was it?” Daichi asked the boneless junior as he laid on his back.

 

“‘Didn’t come, I promise, promise.” He mumbled and Daichi laughs lightly, hands coming down to run over Kentarou’s stomach, fingers dipping into the slick. He brings his stains fingers to his own mouth, sucking in his fingers. The blonde throws an arm his eyes groaning low his throat. Daichi laughs even louder and it creates a flutter in Kentarou’s stomach.

 

“You didn’t, because you’re a good boy hmm?” And Kentarou nods in response. “Come on, I want you on your hands and knees. Present pretty for me won’t you?” He asked and Kentarou does, groaning at the plug nudges inside his ass. Daichi hands keep moving, going to squeeze a cheek, which Kentarou jumps at, face flushing.

 

“Or maybe I could fuck you on the balcony?” Daichi offers, presses himself over Kentarou. “It’ll cool you off, won’t it? And I have a couple of neighbors, think you could make the prettiest sounds for them, yeah?” Daichi murmurs. “Seems like it, they way you’re falling apart right now.”

 

“Daichi-”

 

“Do you think I’ll answer to that right now? How many times do I have to say it, Kentarou?” He says firmly and the blonde snaps his mouth close.

 

“ _Sir,”_ He grunts out, hands fisting tight to the sheets. “Sir, _please.”_

 

“What?” Daichi says, squeezing Kentarou’s ass harder. “You know what I think, Ken-kun?” Daichi says sweetly and Kentarou can only imagine the dark look Daichi has on.

 

“Y-Yes sir?”

 

“I think everyone must call you a bad boy back at your base, huh? They think you’re so tough, so _cool,_ so reckless. And that might be a little true,” Daichi goes on, his hands never ending, always moving, pinching and patting one spot to the next, making Kentarou flinch. “But really, I think you’re a little lewd. Yeah, just a lewd _slut.”_ And with that Daichi delivered on clean smack against Kentarou’s thigh and _that’s it._ The sting of it, pressure of Daichi against him, _everything_ makes Kentarou sob, falling into the bedding chest first as his comes.

 

It hurts so good, _endless_ as his jerks his hips, his dick sensitive against the sheets. His mouth is open, a spot of wet spit building.

 

“Oh, you came.” Daichi says as he pulls out the plug, igniting a groan from Kentarou’s chest. Daichi then presses- presses _himself,_ his dick flush against the apples of Kentarou’s cheeks. Even without seeing it the blonde shudders, he _knows_ it’s big. Daichi slaps his member against the flesh.

 

“You came but,” Daichi runs his thick fingers down Kentarou’s spine till he reaches the bottom, smiles cynically when he realizes Kentarou has _dimples_ at the bottom of his back, “but I’m gonna fuck you until you're hard again, and then you’re gonna learn to come with my permission, okay?”

 

“Yes s-sir-” He barely gets the words out when Daichi begins pushing into him, nudging his insides and _oh fuck his so fucking thick_ Kentarou thinks as his nearly screams into the sheets, a death grip on the bed.

 

“W-Wait, Sir, I-” Kentarou groans but before he knew it Daichi had already bottomed out, his hips flushed against Kentarou’s ass. They stay there for a moment, Daichi’s hands on his hips, thumbs pressed into the small indents as he pants, looking at the beauty below him.

 

Before long, Kentarou starts moving on his own. “Daichi, _more-”_ He is pushed impossibly deeper into the bed, a grunt above him silencing him.

 

“ _What did I say?”_ Daichi all but hissed as he pulls out almost all the way saved for his tip before bucking back into the boy below, drawing out a series of shouts, “Call me by my name again and I will leave.”

 

“I’m s-sorry sir. M-more-ah, ah, ah, more please!” Kentarou cries out, tears finally spilling over and when Daichi hits his prostate right on, his eyes rolls back.

 

“Such a pretty thing begging for me,” Daichi breaths, slowing down to pull out, only to turn Kentarou over on his back. He lifts one leg up over his shoulder, his right hand taking his dick to guide himself back to the wet heat. Kentarou mewls, face red and lips caught between his teeth. Daichi leans down as he begins the slow pump of his hips, the two men chest to chest. “Let me hear you.” Now fully inside, he takes his free hand and grabs a hold of the blonde’s dick, wet with lube and come. Kentarou groans, his arms going to circle around Daichi’s head.

 

“ _Fuck me,”_ he pleads, low and guttral and it _excites_ Daichi, not thinking the man would be as vocal as he is at the moment, being that he doesn’t speak often. It makes Daichi snap his hips harder, faster to get him to speak more.

 

“Gonna teach you have to earn an orgasm, Ken.” Daichi breathes by his ear, licking at the lobe. “When I say come you're gonna come so hard you black out, you know why? Because you _earned it,_ hear me?”

 

“Yes sir!” Kentarou cries out, voice full of fever, distressed and Daichi wants to _devour_ him. He pulls away, now gripping both of the blonde’s thighs and began thrusting in him, pistoning his hips without missing a beat.

 

Kentarou is a wreck below him, a bleary image of Daichi’s face hovering above him. The yakuza leader holds absolute focus, tending to Kentarou as he liked. Kentarou reaches to grip his arms, tight and nails biting at Daichi’s skin.

 

“You being rough with me. You like it rough, baby?” Kentarou keens, pressing back into Daichi’s thrusts as he becomes used to them. Daichi takes both of his hands away from Kentarou’s thighs and towards Kentarou’s neck, lifting his upper half. “Slut.” Daichi says softly and _that word_ makes Kentarou whimper as Daichi pressed his tongue to the blonde’s mouth.

 

“Wondering what you’d do if your whole unit saw you like this. Pretty and soft right under, cock hungry for me? Say it, Ken.” Daichi says as begins to buck his hips, still holding onto Kentarou’s neck.

 

Kentarou’s sobs against Daichi’s lips, his dick and feels as though it had its own fucking heartbeat with how hard it was thumping.

 

“Imma s-slut,” Kentarou whispers. “Oh my _gods, s-sir!_ Imma cock hungry slut.” Daichi cooed, hearing all of those words stumbling out of his mouth, butchered and messy, Daichi loved it.

 

“And you’re mine. Only known you for two weeks but I know this body Kentarou. You’re mine.

 

“You’re sir yes. _Please, please please-”_

 

“Please what? You have to ask. I can’t know what you want if you don’t ask.”

 

“P-Please fuck me. _Please,_ wanna come. I c-can’t hold-”

 

“You can.” Daichi declares, pressing him back to the bed and once again turning him over. But instead of keeping him against the bed, he pulls Kentarou up until the blonde’s back was against Daichi’s chest. Daichi had him by the neck, pumping into his brutally, dick undoubtedly against his prostate, nudging him closer and closer to another groundbreaking orgasm.

 

“Can’t,” Kentarou weakly protest, mouth open and tear soaking his cheeks. He held his hand over the ones Daichi had on his neck while the other was on Daichi’s hip. “W-Wanna come please l-lemme come. I’ve been good, _please._ Your dick, ah! It’s so big, so good in my ass-”

 

Daichi could listen to the blonde’s babble for days, the messy words only driving his release. Daichi grunts, canting his hips up and holding still. Kentarou muttered words continue as he pants, eyes rolling back.

 

“Need your c-come, sir. Come in m-me, please. Wanna come w-with! Ah, ah, your dick in ass, please.”

 

“You do, don’t you? Just begging for it like that, gagging for it are you?” Daichi grunts into the blonde's shoulder, his thrusts becoming sloppy. “Tell me Ken, what am I fucking right now?”

 

“My ass.”

 

“Good boy. And are you gonna come?” Daichi asked, hands trailing to touch Kentarou’s cock. The boys sobs but Daichi wants for him to answer, fingers dancing over the tip.

 

“Only i-if you let me.” And Daichi can’t help but groan at that, pulling Kentarou impossibly close, turning the man’s head so he can kiss him, sloppy and full on the lips.

 

“Come for me, Ken.” Daichi demands. “Wanna feel it. Wanna feel you get tight on my dick.”

 

Kentarou sobs into the kiss, muttering a series of _thank you, thank you, thank you_ as he pushes back. It doesn’t take more than five thrusts for Kentarou to cries out, almost falling forward as he cums for the second time that night, less than before but even more intense, squeezing impossibly tight about Daichi’s dick.

 

Daichi nearly comes himself, with the dirty litany of his name from Kentarou's boneless and pliant body in the yakuza’s arms. But he stops himself. Kentarou makes a confused sound as Daichi pulls out, taking off the condom and turning Kentarou over.

 

“Open your mouth, pretty.” Daichi growls and Kentarou does, letting Daichi slip into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. The younger man gags but works his jaw slowly, raising his hand to grab what couldn’t fit his mouth, in awe of the size. The length was average but the girth of it was what spread Kentarou’s mouth, knowing he’d be sore tomorrow.

 

“Come, sir please. Want you come, _please”_ Kentarou begged lowly and Daichi groans, pulling out and jerking his dick. A few pumps later, he painted all over Kentarou’s face, panting as he looked down at the blonde’s open mouth, watching he dragged his fingers to collect any come on his cheeks or lips.

 

Daichi bends down, offering his mouth to Kentarou and the blonde doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. It sweet and slow, filled with spit and Daichi’s come but it’s sweet.

 

Daichi moves away, taking both the fleshlight and plug with him. “Stay here.” He says, going to the joint bathroom. He returns quickly with warm rag, dragging it all over the blonde who would normally demand to do it himself if he wasn’t so high off of multiple orgasms.

 

“Bed?” Daichi asked sweetly and Kentarou nods, although he doesn’t move any closer to the pillows. Daichi laughs, rearranging the both of them so that the yakuza member pressed against the smaller man’s back, arms wrapped around him.

 

Kentarou was asleep before Daichi got to say goodnight.

 


End file.
